Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law
Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law is a American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski, Michael Oulweleen and Erik Richter for Cartoon Network's late-night block, Adult Swim. It is a WB Animation version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. It was developed by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios (making its fifth adult-orriented series), and Williams Street. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements. Info Tom and Jerry are gonna need help of their employees, they can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Main Characters *Tom - Who becomes a full-time lawyer. *Jerry - Who becomes a full-time lawyer. *Toodles Galore - She is Tom's girlfriend and assistant. *Gigi - A mouse from The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) she is Jerry's girlfriend and assistant. *Droopy - Who is Tom and Jerry's secretary. *Lucius Fox - He is Bruce Wayne's vice-president of Wayne Industries and boss of Tom and Jerry, He tells Tom and Jerry when their client has arrived. Recurring Characters *Dendy - A kappa in the same grade as K.O., who uses technology to fight from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, who is now a computer worker. *Spike the Bulldog - He is now a police officer. *Tyke - He is now a police officer. *Yabba-Doo - He is now a police officer and Spike's partner. *Robin - A leader of Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! who is Tom and Jerry's chief, and owner of the law firm Robin & Company. *Judge Roger Baxter - He is father of Blythe Baxter from Littlest Pet Shop, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Bugs Bunny - A bunny with a Flatbush-accent from Looney Tunes who is now a governor. *Deputy Dusty - A deputy sheriff in Tumbleweed County and he is often seen filing Tom and Jery's paperwork. Other characters *Rolf - He is works on his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the "Urban Rangers," which includes Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. Rolf usually refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are three pigs (one named Wilfred), a goat named Victor, at least six chickens (two named Bridget and Gertrude), a cow named Beatrice, and five sheep from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He usually appears as a jury member. *Judge Mr. Gar - He is the owner of the bodega and oversees the plaza from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Rick Sanchez - A genius mad scientist who is the father of Beth Smith and the maternal grandfather of Morty and Summer from Rick and Morty, who is now a bailiff. *Nicole Watterson - She is a blue cat and the mother of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais from The Amazing World of Gumball, who is now a bailiff. *Judge Jacques Schnee - He is the current head to the Schnee Dust Company from RWBY, who is now a court judge who often hears Tom and Jerry's cases. *Burt Burtonburger - He is the single father who is stressed out from Coop's collateral damage around the house. He owns the House of Swap, a strange "store" where people can trade one item of theirs for any item in the store, running on the barter system from Kid vs. Kat who is a second lawyer. *Judge Lynn Loud, Sr. - He is the father of the Loud children from The Loud House, who is now a court judge. *Ford Pines - He is Stan's six-fingered long-lost identical twin brother and the mysterious person who wrote all 3 of the journals from Gravity Falls who is a third lawyer. Rival Lawyers *Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes. He serves as one of Tom and Jerry' most recurring courtroom rivals, as well as one of his closest friends. *Tuffy - Jerry's nephew from Tom and Jerry who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Scooby-Doo - a dog from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Shaggy Rogers - a member of the Mystery Inc. from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. *Fred Jones - a leader of the Mystery Inc. from Scooby-Doo who is one of Tom and Jerry's recurring rivals. Defendant Characters *Pizza Boy - He is sent to court for murdered the Polar Bear and the Eskimos and found guilty. *Jeannie - She sues Jeannie (Jeannie) and with Tom and Jery's help find her not guilty which is turn out to be half sisters. *Ben Tennyson - He is sent to court for using his alien powers and found not guilty. *Yoink - He is sent to court for damage to canada and found not guilty. *Ranger Smith - He is sent to court for poisoning Yogi Bear and found guilty. *chowder-an apprentice of chef mung daal he is sent to court for eating foodons but no decision is made *garnet-the leader of the crystal gems she is sent to court for being an inappropriately aged stripper and found not guilty *Lola Bunny - the girlfriend of bugs bunny she sues a rapist and with tom and jerry's help finds him guilty *craig-a local kid who lives by the creek he is sent to court for drowning people and found not guilty *the powerpuff girls-a group of superpowered little girls they are sent for killing an endangered species and found not guilty *stan smith-a us agent he is sent to court for faking his id and found not guilty *bob belcher-the owner of bob's burgers he is sent to court for poisoning his people with burgers and found not guilty *peter griffin-the father of the griffon family he is sent to court for divorce and thanks to lola his marriage is saved *lazlo clam and raj-a group a camping best friends they seek the duo's help when lumpus sues them for bothering him and are found not guilty *margaret-a red chested robin from the local cafe she is sent to court for public nudity and found not guilty *miles morales-he is sent to court for impersonating spiderman and found not guilty *morty sanchez-he is sent for murdering people during an illegal purge and is found not guilty *the time man-a man of time from oz he is sent to court for murdering the scarecrow and found not guilty *penelope pitstop-the glamour girl of the gas pedal in the wacky races he sues dick dastardly and with the duo's help finds him guilty *dan-a anger prone man he is sent to court for his many crimes and found not guilty *blythe baxter-the owner of littlest petshop she is sent to court for selling illegal pet and found not guilty *gumball watterson-he is sent to court for killing a goverment bat and found not guilty *finn-he sues a thief for stealing jake and with the duo's help finds him guilty *randy cunningham- a ninth grader he is sent to court for wrekcing westburrow middle school and found not guilty *milo oscar and bea-three friends of fish from school they are sent to court for causing an oil spill at they're school an found not guilty *homer simpson- the father of three kids he is sent to court for selling hemp and found not guilty *axe cop- a cop wielding an axe he is sent to court for abuse of authority and found not guilty *danny phantom-a half ghost hero he is sent to court for for harvesting souls and found not guilty *coop burtonburger-the son of judge burt burtonburger he is sent to court for damage to the neighborhood and found not guilty *sandy cheeks-a squirrel from texas she is sent to court for public nudity and found not guilty *splinter-the sensei of the ninja turtles he is sent to court for the murder of leonardo and found not guilty *rusby rose-the leader of team rwby she is sent to court for attempt at murder and found not guilty *enid-a female fighter she is sent to court for attacking ko and found not guilty *captain man-the hero of swellview he is sent to court for abusing a toddler and found not guilty *the jellies-they are accused of kidnapping a black man and found not guilty *dating guy-he is sent to court for his many crimes and found guilty *andy-the prankster of his school he is sent to court for his pranks and found guilty *johnny test-the youngest test sibling he is sent to court for his many crimes and found guilty *bob-he is sent to court for his many destroyed cities and found not guilty *two black guys-two guys who are thugs they are sent to court for pirating movies and found guilty *robotboy-a young robot he is sent to court for destruction and found not guilty *jude-a cool dude who hangs out at the mall he is sent for court for streaking and found not guilty *unikitty-the princess of the unikingdom she is sent to court for mass genocide and found not guilty *Batman - A vigilante superhero of Gotham City, leader of the Justice League and Robin's former mentor he is sent to court for rape and found not guilty. *topcat-he is sent to court for his criminal tendencies and found not guilty *the louds-a family with eleven siblings they are sent to court for disturbing the peace and found not guilty *spongebob squarepants-he is sent to court for doing weed and found not guilty *sonic the hedgehog-he is sent to court for being on speed and found not guilty *Buford Van Storm - he is sent court for stealing a car and found not guilty *larryboy-the superhero from bumblyberg he is sent to court for larson and found not guilty *Milo Murphy -he is sent to court for property damage and found not guilty *Inspector Gadget - he is sent to court for damage and found not guilty *secret squirrel-he is sent to court for showing off his goods and found not guilty *Archie Andrews -he is sent to court for murder and found not guilty *Zak - A very strange alien-obsessed teenager who thinks that the rabbids are evil and found not guilty *superman-a well known superhero he is sent to court for causing multiple fires and found not guilty *Snoopy -he sues a dog park owner for not allowing dogs and with the duo's help find it guilty *Garfield -he is sent to court for eating a bird and found not guilty *Kirby -he is sent to court for ferocious eating and found not guilty *kitty katswell-she is sent to court for having rabies and thanks to the duo is free to go *Eddy -he is sent to court for scamming and is found guilty *Dan Zembrovski -he is sent to court for beating up a mall santa and found not guilty *Mark Dexler -he is sent to court for inappropriate actions with ladies and found guilty *Link -he is sent to court for destroying pots and found not guilty *Mario -he is sent to court for killing bowser and found not guilty *Duke - Xallsign of G.I. Joe field commander. he is sent to court for destruction and found not guilty *Optimus Prime -he is sent to court for destruction and found not guitly *Lion-O -he is sent to court for having rabies and found with none *He-Man -he is sent to court for indecent exposure and found not guilty *strong bad-he sues marshie for scaring people and found not guilty *Apple and Onion - they are sent to court for grafitti and gound not guilty *Ezra Bridger - he is sent to court for stealing and found not guilty *Scrooge McDuck -he is sent to court for being cheap and found not guilty *Vambre and Prohyas - they are arrested for using magiswords and found not guilty *Hank Hill - he is sent to court for protesting the propane and found not guilty *Xander Crews - He is sent to court for killing his enemies and found not guilty *Deadpool - He is sent to court for killing his enemies and found not guilty *Flint Lockwood - He is arrested for using his inventions for glitching and found not guilty *Jimmy Neutron - He is arrested for inventing evil gadgets and found not guilty *El Tigre - He is arrested for being an anti-hero and found not guilty *Anakin Skywalker - he is sent to court for killing and found not guilty *Grizzly Bear - He is arrested for scaring people away and found not guilty *Gramma Alice Green - She is arrested for rampage and found guilty *Tracer - She is arrested for using her gears and found not guilty *Ladybug - She sent to court for releasing butterflies and found not guilty it was Hawk Moth aka Gabriel Agreste the one who uses the Butterfly Miraculous, that with its kwami Nooroo was originally purposed to create superheroes, to create supervillains with his akuma, which are butterflies he corrupts with his dark power. He preys on people who are at a point of weakness as a result of being wronged, appealing to their negative emotions of fear, sadness, anger, jealousy and/or despair, and granting them powers to exact revenge on those who have wronged them, in exchange for his pawns to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for him so he can use both to gain immense power. *Roxie McTerrier - She is sent to court for causing trouble. (decision: not guilty) *Chris McLean - Chris sues Don for took his job. (decision: not guilty that they are going to be the co-hosts for the next season of Total Drama. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley - They sue Dread Baron and Mumbly (decision: not guilty they are long lost brothers) *Bowser - He sues King Koopa from Super Mario World. (decision: not guilty they are long lost brothers.) *Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa - They sue Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Hip, Hop and Kooky von Koopa from Super Mario World. (decision: not guilty they are long lost cousins) *Hank and Dean Venture - Hank and Dean Venture are arrested for using Dr. Venture's weapons and found not guilty Episodes *List of Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law episodes International In Canada, the series aired on both Teletoon, as part of its Teletoon at Night block, and Cartoon Network Canada, as part of its Adult Swim block. In Latin America, it aired on both I.Sat, as part of its Adult Swim block, and Warner Channel. Quotes *Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law/Quotes Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs